Thunderlane (IgnisClan)
Thunderlane's Page Is Using A''' New', '''PROTOTYPE' Template: Please Do Not Reference It! ---- Thunderlane General Thunderlane '''is a thick-set fluffy gray tom with white patches and stormy blue eyes. His thick fur is soft and well groomed, bunching softly at his neck. He appears to look like a Norwegian Forest Cat, though his legs are longer than what seems to be the normal for the breed. His fur is dark gray, with white patches on his chest, left foreleg, over his shoulder. His back left paw is white, and unlike the rest of his paws, his pads are pink instead of gray. He has a stripe of white from the top of his flank to his tail-tip that expands to cover his whole tail-tip. He has lighter gray speckles over his eyes, and a few scars on his shoulder. '''Thunderlane '''is a physically and mentally healthy cat, with no known ailments but a few scars on his shoulder, that aren't shown in the character art itself. Personality '''Thunderlane '''is well known for being authorative over his inferiors, with a fierceness to keep his Clan safe. He has a hot temper towards his enemies, and he can be impulsive and quick to act when in charge. His massive stature is threatening to any cat, but casually Thunderlane is kind and has been known to crack a few jokes when he's amongst his Clanmates. When in charge, he's smart and knowledgable, and is comfortable with being put on the spot, because he's a great strategist and rather good with planning. Skillsets '''Thunderlane is a skilled ice-powered cat with multiple moons of hard training to get him to the level of skills he has. His powers range anywhere from advanced ice tricks like hard core crystalline blasts to thick, impermiable shields. He's one of the best ice-powered cats in the Clan, though he doesn't like to boast; how else would he of become a guard if he didn't have amazing skills with his powers? While he's highly skilled with his powers, his paw to paw battle-skills don't lack. He's fast and nimble when he strikes, but he lacks overall agility. His teamwork excels when he's put with another well-trained cat, and partner battles are easily won. On his own, he's still a formidable opponent, and his favorite non-power attack is the belly rake, which he can accomplish easily, using his massive stature to pin the cat down and keep them down. History Thunderlane was born to two Clan cats, Stormshadow and Flamefur, as an only kit. His father Stormshadow was a huge influence in his life. Flamefur, is mother, was a sweet fire-powered she-cat whom adored Thunderlane greatly. He was raised fairly normally, mentored by his father. Thunderlane was made a guard at the young age of 24 moons, after showing his superb skills wth his powers. His parents died when he was about 34 moons old, of old age. Currently, he serves as the oldest guard, meaning he's like the head guard, almost, holding seniority over most of the Clan. Relationships Mother: *Flamefur (Deceased) Father: *Stormshadow (Deceased) Love Interest(s): *None Friend(s): *Darkstorm - Thunderlane is seen eating with this tom, talking with him quietly. It seems that they're on good terms with one another. *Iceheart - Thunderlane respects the young she-cat, as a friend and as the deputy of his Clan. Quotes "Insert cool thing Thunderlane might of said here" Trivia *Thunderlane was named after one of his roleplayer's favorite pegasi from Hasbro's My Little Pony *Thunderlane wished to be deputy, and a high majority of the Clan thought he would get it. Instead, however, Iceheart was made deputy, but he has no bitterness towards her. Art Gallery Thunderlane.png|Thunderlane's Warrior Version Category:IgnisClan Cats Category:Toms Category:Clan Cat Category:Prowllu's Characters Category:Owl's Characters Category:Characters Category:Guards Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warriors